Roller tracks are normally used in industry to move goods or light packages by gravity along shelving or work surfaces on which a plurality of said tracks have been previously assembled. This type of conveyor system is known in the industry by the name “roller conveyor system or flow track transport system”.
The aforesaid roller tracks comprise a profile that is usually made of galvanised sheet metal or aluminium, substantially shaped like a “U”, wherein the side walls present a plurality of holes for receiving the roller axles.
In the market there are utensils for securing roller tracks which incorporate a part for fastening each end of the track and a support profile in the shape of a hook for hanging each fastening part of the structure on the frame on which the tracks are assembled.
The utensils known to date present the drawback that the size of the profile that defines the hook must be adapted to the size of the structure on which said hook-shaped profile is hung. Otherwise, it would not be possible to guarantee correct support of the track. Therefore, for example, if the track is to be fastened to a crossbar that is 28 mm wide, the profile that defines the hook and that rests on said cross-bar must necessarily have a width of more than 28 mm to guarantee that it is correctly supported. Also, this hook-shaped profile must be fixed with screws or equivalent elements to the crossbar of the frame.